The modern-day computer keyboards were adapted from the typewriters, which were in existence from as early as the eighteen-hundreds. The most common keyboard layout is the QWERTY keyboard layout. The name comes from the first six letters appearing in the top left row of keys on the keyboard, reading from left to right: Q-W-E-R-T-Y. The QWERTY keyboard layout enables a system of rapid typing. With some degree of training, a user can type without looking at the keys. There are alternative keyboard layouts to the QWERTY keyboard layout, such as the Dvorak Simplified Keyboard. Various keyboard layout adaptations have also been made for non-Latin based languages. Nonetheless, all these keyboard layouts are designed with the same purpose of allowing typing fast and intuitive without the need of visual guidance.
Throughout the years, improvements have been made to the classical keyboard layouts. For example, horizontal tilting with the rows of keys being gradually higher away from the user was introduced with the intention of avoiding the unnatural angling of the hands. Other ergonomic designs include dividing the keys into two partial fields, wherein the rows of keys are parallel to each other in each partial field and the two partial fields are pivoted about a vertical axis such that they are arranged at an angle with regard to each other so that they form a wedge-like shape pointing toward the user. Another design raises the height in between the two aforementioned partial fields causing the two partial fields to tilt outward from the center of the keyboard. The goal is to allow a more natural positioning of the hands and fingers during typing, in turn lessen strain and fatigue of its user.
All of these improvements rest on the premises of that the keyboard is placed before the user and in front of the foot of the display monitor. This fundamental design works well in desktop and laptop computers. However, with the emergence of tablet computers and other mobile computing form factors, the keyboard has become unnecessary and in some cases an impediment to the mobility of these devices. For instance, since the effective operation of the keyboard requires keystrokes made by fingers in both hands, the keyboard must be placed on a surface or secured hands-free. This works in contradiction to the usage of tablet computers and mobile computing devices that they are often being single-handedly held while the users are roaming around.
However, for substantial amount of textual-type input, such as in the case of composing a long message, the keyboard is still the preferred mechanism. Therefore, there exists an unmet need for a keyboard for tablet computers and mobile computing devices that will not inhibits the mobility of such devices.